The present invention relates to credit card security, and in particular to a separable safety credit card which has at least two component parts that are carried separately and apart such that all components thereof must be mechanically joined to form a completed credit card for either mechanical or electronic transaction uses, whereby if one such component part is lost or stolen the credit card is of no use thereby preventing unauthorized transactions.
One of the current responses to combatting credit card fraudulent use are the so-called "Smart Card" devices, which are basically micro-computer credit cards that require the inputting of codes and account data for use such that unauthorized transactions in the event of loss or being stolen are prevented by virtue of the codes. Examples of the Smart Card devices are as respectively taught by Pavlov et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,861 dated Sep. 30, 1986, Quintana in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,087 dated May 19, 1987, and Butterworth et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,455 dated Nov. 7, 1989, and although these devices are effective in providing increased credit card security, they may be of a cost and capability which substantially exceeds that which is attractive to the typical credit card user.
In the realm of multi-piece credit cards for security purposes, the teaching by Ellingboe in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,994 dated Jan. 25, 1972, would be an example, however, such a card is designed to interface with electronic access mechanisms only as a means for accomplishing account transactions.
The present invention embodying a simple mechanical approach as will hereinafter be more fully detailed and explained, for enhancing credit card security by way of a multi-piece separable safety credit card, is a new and convenient way for providing a more practical approach for the typical credit card user to effectively deal with the hazard of credit card loss or theft and preventing subsequent unauthorized credit card use.